broken stained glass
by topazalice
Summary: Hermione is perfect. Everyone thinks so. Shes smart, has friends, caring, beauty inside and out. She is carved by Merlin himself. If only, she has a secret. Shes not perfect no one is not even her.
1. stormy windows

Hermione is perfect. Everyone thinks so. Shes smart, has friends, caring, beauty inside and out. She is carved by Merlin himself. If only, she has a secret. Shes not perfect no one is not even her.

* * *

The day was cool and cloudy, no surprise there this was London after all. Hermione sat on her bed and stared out her window, looking upon the colored clouds. She would be returning home soon, she would be returning as head girl. She felt nothing when she received the badge and letter. Perhaps she might have felt something if she hadn't been expecting it, or maybe if she had someone to share her feelings with. 

She spent most of her days here. In her families home, looking out her bedroom window. Her bedroom was small, held one simple closet, over busting from her clothing. One small bathroom, including a toilet, sink, and a bathtub. She had a bed, and bookcases, filled with books until no more could even be stacked on top. She had been offered a bigger room by her brother, but said she prefered the attic, it was her small room she grew up in.

The clouds shifted and changed, it must be nice, to be able to change when ever you like. Mold yourself into whatever you want. She would only change once in awhile, she worked hard at being the smart young witch she is. People may call her an over acheiver, she calls herself dedicated. Dedicated to learning, inproving, and bettering herself. If you want to call her an over achiever who is she to stop you?

As she tried to make shapes in the clouds, but found it was impossible. The ever changing clouds became even more ressless as a storm began to come in. She could see out into farm land. She could see it had already started raining in some parts, and awaited the ever predictable rain that was to come.

She did not know what time it was, not that it mattered. It would be just her tonight again, her family had left for Russia the day before she had left school. They failed to mention it to her in one of the few letters they sent. She did however find the letter they left for her on the kitchen table. It read 'Gone to Russia, write when we get home.' She knew from the letter she wouldn't be seen off to the train, again.

This did not bother her in the slightest. Unfortunatlly since the tragic death of the mother, life for her just hasn't been the same. Not that it wasn't before. She was a mistake, how horrible it sounds, its the truth. Her father never wanted her, in a sence. He wanted her, but her fathers wife didn't. You see she was the product of a cheating man. Jane, her fathers wife, didn't want the child that her husband produced with another woman.

Hermione never knew her mother, she didn't get the chance, her mother passed away a few years after she was born. She had never met her father and was slighly confused when she brought to live with this strange family. As soon as she learned she was magical, she was outcasted. At age 11 she finially gave her family a real reason to think she was a freak of nature. Someone to be killed like an insect.

The clouds now completely black, deceided they could hold no more and rain poured out. She smiled, she got what she waited for. Standing up from sitting in the position she had been in for hours, walked into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at herself, before signing and turning on the water and washing her face, and brushing her teeth.

She had to up early, for tommarrow she would be leaving home. She thought of writing her family a letter saying she hoped they had fun. But knew it was a futile attempt at becoming a family. As she crawled into her full size bed. She praied one it would be better.


	2. sunbathed windows

Hermione woke early the next day, for she still had things she needed to get done before heading home. She had packed most of her belongings that she would be taking with her a few days ago, only leaving out her necessities. She climbed out of her warm bed and made it with precise precision.

She continued with her morning ritual. Showering, getting dresses, brushing out her hair, brushing her teeth. When she was done she looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed nothing to drastic really. She had grown about an inch taller and lost a lot of her baby fat here and there. Her hair was no long a huge massive bush, but soft curls flowing gown her back landing softly above her behind.

She had curves, but nothing to big. She was over all pretty, but nothing to be jealous of or so she thought. There were far more people that were prettier than her. Upon looking at herself in the mirror she applied little make-up. All natural colors, she believes make-up was to bring out your beauty, enhance it if you will, but not cover it.

Packing up her bathroom essentials, she neatly placed them in her trunk. Closing the lid she picked up the heavy trunk, and carried it down the three flights of stairs. Not that she minded. She needed the exercise, well during the summer she did, when she was at school she gets plenty of it with Harry and Ron.

This year would be different though. She would be alone with the head boy, who ever that was going to be. She'd been wondering that very question for awhile now, but had narrowed the choices to who best fit the profile.

There was Dean Thomas from Griffindor, Abraham Wilson from Hufflepuff, Joshua Roswell from Ravenclaw, and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. To her it did not really mattered who got the position. Well it did but she figured who ever it is has something special to contribute to the school other wise Dumbledore would not have assigned them the position; in fact she would be honored to be working with whomever.

* * *

She delicately placed herself on the bench, and waited for people to arrive for there train. She was anxious she had not seen her friends in a while, and hoped they noticed her. One of her biggest fears, being forgotten. It had happened to her before.

People slowly started to drift in though the many different portals through the walls. She could name a few of the people walking by, she continued to look around and smiled as she noticed the excited first years, and some looking scared. They were going to have the time of there lives if they were anything like she was.

The platform started getting full of students and families. Her thoughts were so afar, she did not notice Luna Lovegood come and sit next to her on the bench.

'Hello Hermione How was your summer?' she asked, smiling at her.

'Good how was yours?' She asked politely.

'Great, my father and I went nargle hunting. It was fun. Thank you for asking. Would you like to sit with me on the train?' Harmless as the question was, it angered Hermione, why couldn't her family care like that about her?

'No thank you, between you and me,' she leaned in closer just to make sure no one else heard her 'I've made head girl.' She smiled to show she was happy about it.

'Congratulations, you will do our school great good.' She stood up and skipped over to where Lavender Brown was standing.

With a loud whistle the train pulled up to the platform and with a screech stopped.

* * *

She took her seat upon an old used bench. How this bench was so used, was beyond her, for this was the heads compartment. Other than the old benches the compartment was nice, cozy almost. It was a large compartment, much larger than the others, it has two benches, stuffed with throw pillows everywhere, and small fireplace to keep the place warm. But none of this mattered to Hermione for she was content with one of the small compartments with a window. 

The train traveled fast but not two fast, you could make out differed trees as you zoomed past them. She smiled slightly, the sun was shining today, coming in through her window and landing upon her. Warming her up twice as much than with the fire place.

She was alone for now, awaiting the arrival for the head boy to come. Shortly after reaching half way the compartment door slide open, she put on a smile and turned to face the head boy. Her smile slightly faltered when she noticed Malfoy standing in the door way, but she silently vowed not to let him bother her this year. With a nod of her head as an hello, and turned back to her sun bathed window.


	3. questioned actions

As she stared out the window, she could feel the head boy watching her. As much as she thought this should bother her, it didn't. In fact she felt someone might care, as soon as she thought that she squashed the idea. He was Draco Malfoy after all.

She could feel his look on her, no doubt one of curiosity, as to why she wasn't fighting with him. But little did he know she did not like fighting, with him, with anyone. It bothered her immensely. To have petty fights, it reminded her of her family. Little fights about nothing made up her father and mothers relationship.

She wished for him to know this, but realized it would mean nothing to him. She could have been the most beautiful witch, she could have been glued to his hip forever and he wouldn't look past her blood lineage.

She wished for someone to understand what she goes through all summer and sometimes Christmas. She had decided this year she would stay at home for Christmas. She wouldn't be missed, not in the least.

As they crossed over the bridge she couldn't help but think this was it, her final year here. She would not ever come back here to learn. To teach if she was offered the job, she would love that. What was she to do after this? She could not go back to her family; not that she wanted to either, but she needed a place to stay and money for school.

* * *

As she stared out the window, she wondered what it would be like to live like one of her friends. Harry might not have a mother and father but he had the Weaslys. And Ron, she envied the boy. Surprising she knew, but he had a family who loved him with anything and everything they had. Something he should cherish, instead he takes for granted.

And Malfoy, he might not have the ideal family life, but at least they care about him right.

" Malfoy? Whats it like for you at home?" she couldn't help but to ask.

She could feel his gaze intensify ten fold. But still, he said nothing. She sat there staring out the window, while he stared at her. Soon the compartment door slide open, revealing Harry and Ron.

She smiled and turned around. "Harry! Ron! What are you doing here?" she asked, faking excitement. She was happy to see them, but she rarely ever was excited.

"We came to see if the rumors were true." Ron stated.

"That Ferret made head boy." Harry clarified for her.

The smile that was on her face drooped for a fraction of a second, long enough for Malfoy to catch.

"Well you see, there he rests, lazyly on the couch. I suspect he shall stay there until it's absolutely necessary to get up." smiling big she continued. "So if you will, I have some important matters to discuss with the head boy."

She hugged them goodbye, and returned to her seat once the door was closed. Her smile left her face completely.

"What was that all about?" She heard the question. But did not answer it, for it would bring more questions.

She smiled slightly and continued to watch the trees fly by.


	4. heaven to hell

The rest of the train ride wasn't as interesting. But she enjoyed it anyways. It was like the smell of rain before it came, and then it intensifies when it does.

She was excited when they entered the great hall. One she was head girl, she got her own dorm room, and common room which she only had to share with one other person: Head Boy.

And two, she wouldn't have to go home this year. She could stay at school, year round and then look for a small cottage and such.

The hall was noisy with people talking and telling there tall tales of summer. She never participated in this, for she had nothing to tell. She would occasionally be asked but she would always answer the same way, 'eh, nothing new.'

"Hermione!" the entire Gryffindor table exclaimed when she arrived there.

She smiled. "Hello everyone. How was your summer?"

She did this for one reason and one reason only. the attention would be off her. 

She sat down and looked around the great hall taking in everything, as if this was her first year here. She, Harry, and Ron knew every inch of Hogwarts. Every broom closet, dorm room, statue, and hiding place. 

And thanks to the twins, they knew where ever person was when they wanted. That came in handy to. She zoned out for awhile, but tuned back in when Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Good Evening, student. I want to say hello and welcome to the first years, and welcome back to everyone else. We are going to have a special year, friends are going to be lost and others gained." he smiled at Hermione, his note was cryptic but given time she would decipher it. "You will find yourself trusting the people you most likely wouldn't. Do not be afraid when it comes down to this, doing what you think best, usually is. Oh and a reminder, the forbidden forest is naturally still forbidden. And this years head boy and girl is Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Now everyone enjoy!"

Food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in as thou they hadn't ate all summer.

"Hey Mione' still coming into the common room for annual catching up?" 

She smiled, "can't sorry, head girl I won't be staying with you this year. You should know that."

There was a round of awe's from her fellow house mates. "I will visit you sometimes. That's a promise."

* * *

She stayed behind along with Malfoy, waiting to talk to Malfoy. She had over heard the Professors talking about the head dorm.

Finally Dumbledore turned around, with a small smile on his face, "It seems that the head dorms are not yet complete, there is a slight dilemma with housing. Every house is filled full, except for one. Mrs. Granger I assure you nothing will happen, you must go into this with your Gryffindor attitude." She saw Malfoy smirking slightly, " You will be staying in a spare prefix dorm, modified into a bigger room with a heads bathroom., in the Slytherin Dorms."

That was it, next thing she saw was black. When she woke up she was in a soft bed, not like the ones in the hospital wing. She was in a room decorated green, with a bunch of Slytherin standing over me. 

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed, causing the Slytherin to laugh.

'just what I need, to make my safe haven hell.'


	5. innocently surrounded

She heard a round house of laughter, coming from her fellow classmates

She heard a round house of laughter, coming from her fellow classmates. She almost felt like laughing, and telling them that while this was fun, the joke needed to end. But as she looked into the faces of her, now, housemates, she saw disgust and anger. Two things that told her this was no joke and maybe something she should be slightly afraid of.

Not knowing what to make of the situation, she slowly stood up to take in the appearance, of the Slytherin dorm-rooms. It wasn't as horrible as everyone made it out to be. Sure it was rather chilly, and dark looking, but that was what her house looked like. She found this slightly comforting.

Without realizing it she was smiling, "Look mudblood, I know your not use to this kind of lavish living space. But really, no need to look like you just one a million gallons."

"Thanks for the concern Pansy, but you see I was smiling because this looks a lot like what my house looks like. Only I don't think Jane keeps that out in the open. She likes to keep torture items hidden away from the guests." She said as she pointed to some odd-looking devise leaning against the wall.

Pansy scoffed, very un-lady like, "you live in something like this. Not possible. You, like, live in a box. Well at least you act like you do and who is this Jane woman you mentioned? A muggle no doubt."

"I may look like I live in a box, but I do have manners unlike you. As for who Jane is, she is someone whom I am forced to call, my 'mother'" everyone could hear the heavy sarcasm. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Well you sure talk horribly about that poor woman who had to carry _you_ for nine months." She watched Pansy turn around just as Malfoy himself made a grand entrance.

"Good to see your awake," He sneered.

"Glad to see you care," Hermione replied equally pissed. "And Pansy, I never said she was the woman who carried me." She smiled sweetly, and turned to Malfoy. "Where will I be staying, I have things I need to get done."

She watched Pansy stand there with her mouth gaping like a fish. Malfoy, knitted his eyebrows together trying to figure out what they were talking about, as he walked over to a door on the west side of the dungeons. Whispered the password and held the door open as she walked in.

She stood there slightly confused it looked like she had walked into the Griffindor prefix room, only bigger.

"Shocked?"

She heard the question but went about ignoring it. She squinted slightly into the abyss, committing the room to her memory.

She could feel the head boy's annoyance towards her, not that she really cared. Without turning her head, she asked, "Whose is who's." Obviously meaning the rooms. He simply pointed to a door, not saying if it was his or hers. Choosing the lather, she walked into the room.


	6. livid restraint

**AN: Hey people! I really love all your reviews. I know I Haven't answered them, and my reasons are crappy as it is, so no reason to post why, anywho I love your reviews they make me happy!!**

**From no on until I decide it will no longer be in 3****rd**** person. I have yet to decide if I will be switching POV's. Thank you for taking the time to read this and my story. It means a lot.**

I was pissed not at Pansy, her question was (if you could call it that) as innocent as a Slytherin can get.

I was mad at myself. How could I let something like that get to me? How could I say anything about her? They now have licenses to mock me, because let's face it Slythrin's are smart. OK, so some are smart. I mean come on one of them made head boy.

Speaking of our precious head boy. Who does he think he is? Leaving me alone, passed out, alone, with those Slythrins! Did I mention I was alone?

They could have done anything to me, and without any witnesses. Oh joy! They probably killed me and brought me back to life, twice.

Bringing me out of my thoughts I heard some noise outside my door. I tried to make out what it was but it was hopeless the wall was too thick.

Come to think of it, I have yet to look around the room. If you would go as far as calling it that. It looked more like a cell, turned as girly as a cell could get. 

As I was looking about taking it all in, there was a knock on my door. I jumped off the bed to see who it was.

Opening it, I came face-to-face with Malfoy. "Yes?" I inquired. "Is there something I could help you with?" Was I just using a formal tone?

He cleared his throat, " Dumbledore told me to keep a close eye on you, make sure 'no harm' comes to you. Just doing my job mud blood so don't get any ideas" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, bother. And here I thought you might care. Grow a heart Malfoy, it won't kill you." I did a twirl, and stopped "as you can see no physical harm done." 

As he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by a noise that sounded vaguely familiar to, MY CELL PHONE? I found it ringing in my back pack. How the hell did this get in here?

"What the bloody hell is that, Granger?"

"Shush up, Malfoy, it's my brother." I answered it. "Hello, Derik? Why are you calling me, and how did my phone get here?"

He was rambling on to fast about phone, bag, him, Jane, Anthony, adpotion. "WHAT!" I yelled causing Malfoy to turn back around, as he was walking away, and come sit on the bed. "Slow down."

He took a deep breath, "I put your phone in the bag. Mom is putting up Anthony for adoption. I told her she couldn't it wasn't her choice. But she told me you ruined the family enough, and she wasn't going to care for your 'retched child' as she put it. She nearly chocked him when we were in Russia."

A angerly wiped the tears that were falling down my cheeks, "I'm coming to get him." I hung up the phone, picked my luggage up and walked out of the room, with Malfoy hot on my heals. 

"What the hell was that about?" He asked that question about a hundred times before I concluded I had no idea where I was. 

"Malfoy get me to the head master's there is something horribly wrong at home and I must go now."

He sighed and lead me through many different corridors, and stopped in front of the gargoyle, "Sugar Mice." He spoke the password, and the gargoyle jumped to life.

We climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. "Come in," came the ancient voice of our head master.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger to what do I owe the pleasure." His blue eyes twinkling.

"I must go home, professor. My mother Jane is about to do something, that would result in me killing her and I really don't want to be sent to Azcaban. Please I just need two days tops. Please let me go."

He looked at me, "Alright Miss. Granger two days, and I want Draco here to go with you."

I smiled, "Come Malfoy, I have some serious ass kicking to do." I grabbed his hand a reached for the flew powder, "Hermione Granger's house." And in a puff of green smoke we were gone.


	7. picture of beauty

**AN: ok so for now I am deciding to change the POV: from chapter to chapter. **

**Review when your done I need them, if I don't reach at least 30 soon, I will discontinue the story. So please make it known you like my story and review.  
**

MPOV:

"Granger what the hell!" I yelled as soon as we landed. She turned her head and gave me a glare.

"Shut up Malfoy, there asleep." She whispered harshly. I was slightly confused with what I heard while sitting on her bed. The one-ended conversation didn't sound to good; I could only imagine what the other side was saying.

"Mione'?" A strange voice asked. I felt like saying no you sodding idiot it's Santa. But I did refrain myself

"Where is he." She said her question as a statement. Now I would never admit this out loud, but right now, I feel like running and hiding. What? You think I want to face her wrath alone. Not bloody likely.

"In his room sleeping. Mione' she found a family, and told them they could have him tomorrow. What are you going to do?" The nameless person said.

Granger started out the door, not wanting to be left behind with all the action, I followed. She went up a large flight of stairs, and down a long hallway, until finally stopping in front of a double doors room.

"Malfoy," she whispered. Not waiting for my answer she continued, "You must promise me something, what ever happens here stays between you and me. I know we hate each other but please do this for me."

I don't know what it was maybe it was cause she asked, or her pleading tone that made me do it, "Fine."

She opened the door and let it slam into the wall next to it, and turned on the lights. "Get up, NOW!" She yelled pulling the blankets off of what looked to be her parents.

The older man was the first to wake up, "Hermione, what are you doing here?" He asked in his sleep-coated voice.

She turned her gaze to him, "How could you!" She shrieked, "He's mine, if either of you laid a hand on him, I swear to god it will be the last thing you ever do."

"You bitch! You have no right to say anything like that to your father." The woman was now awake.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned my head to Granger's brother, "Come she wouldn't want someone to be watching this." I followed. Hearing the voices rise, as they yelled. There was a definite point in time where someone had been hit, but I couldn't tell who. I was lead into another hall and stopped at another set of doors.

Opening them and stepped into a room that looked a lot like a nursery. Turning on the light the first thing that I saw, was a beautiful picture of some woman with her arms wrapped around a little boy laughing, getting a closer look I noticed it was Granger.

"She use to care about what she looked like. Then we were in a car crash killing our little brother. She let herself go, not entirely she was still beautiful she just never smiled the same, then she started going to this school of hers and she changed, she was smiling again and laughing. It was amazing. She doesn't talk about this often or at all in fact. Last year she came home for Christmas, the family was gone not that we had a choice my mother wanted to go to France for the holidays. She forgot about Hermione and left without even a note. I will never forgive myself, it was then that she was taking a walk did Tyler, her ex found her. Make the story short, we came home to find out she was in the hospital in the rape unit and she was expecting. This is where he came from." He picked up a beautiful little boy, it's hard to believe he came from her.

"Uh," I said looking around. I looked at the picture again, she truly was beautiful, still is. And no I do not like her, it's just I can appreciate a good looking woman when I see one. And going through all that I hold her in high respects.

"Would you like to hold him," A female voice came in. Granger.

"You would trust me to hold your child?" I could see something pass through her eyes, but nodded anyways.

"He might be one of the few things I might trust you with. He's coming with us." She took the child from her brother's arms, instructed me how to hold him, and gently placed him into mine. "His names Anthony by the way, in case you wanted to know."

He started to stir, and then he opened his eyes to reveal the brightest blue you have ever seen. He truly was beautiful. I watched Granger pick up this and that. "You ready?" she asked taking back Anthony. She really looked like a mother.

"Yes."

She smiled and led me back down the hall and into the fire place, "Hog warts school of witchcraft and wizards" we were gone.

**remember people, 30 reviews soon or this story is a no go**


	8. breath of tears

I couldn't believe it. The nerve of the woman. Thinking she could just go and 'get ride' of my child. Who did she think she is?

I sat in Dumbledore's office fuming, I could see Malfoy had moved slightly away from me, probably not wanting to cause anything that might cause in me snapping.

"Mrs. Granger, you are back much sooner than I was expecting." He looked at my little boy, "and I see you brought Anthony. I am very sorry to hear about what happened. But I fear there is more you aren't telling. Mrs. Granger I must know what happened, or we can not help you."

I looked down at Anthony, his icy blue eyes taking in the everything new.

I turned to look at Malfoy, still standing to the left of the chair next to me. "I wish I could tell you but," I shook my head. "There's nothing I could trust him with. Im sorry." I looked down, I couldn't help who I hate.

"What do you mean you couldn't trust me, I saved you from my fellow house mates, I went out on a limb for you, mudblood. If word got back to my father I would be dead. I went with you to your house, I listened to you get smacked around, I know the story." I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in, I could feel my eyes mist up.

"I know it all." he was taunting me.

I shook my head, "no you don't."

"yes I do. Your brother told me everything. He told me how you use to be happy, then the crash happened and your brother died."

I sobbed, "You don't understand. I did it. If I wasn't here, they would be happy. Im the problem."

When I looked up he was right there, when did he get so close? Curiosity shown in his eyes. So I continued. "Im almost ready," I whispered. I stood up and transfigured my chair into a crib for Anthony. I rocked him in my arms, and sang a tune,

Rest my child, so sweet and young,

Innocent you are, the days done,

Rest my child, so pure and true,

Baby of mine.

I watched as his eyes drifted closed, I gently laid him in the make shift bed. I inhaled a breath and started. "My father met my mother when he was on a dig in Egypt."


End file.
